I was praying
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Así permanecieron durante horas: abrazados, mudos, como si aquella posición fusionara sus almas y no necesitaran otras palabras, ni besos para amarse de forma incondicional.


Hola, sempais: ha transcurrido un rato, ¿verdad? Jeje, siendo franca había olvidado que suelo publicar un fic justo el 9 de junio por motivo del cumpleaños de Itachi. Así, pasé por la vida sin darme cuenta y pasando de largo la tradición, sin embargo mi querida **Sabaku no Gaa-chan** me recordó que, efectivamente, hoy era "esa" fecha (xD) Por lo tanto, ¡mil gracias, sempai! Espero, de verdad, te guste la contribución... no salió como la tenía planeada y es muy pequeña, pero con el Servicio me queda el cerebro vacío (._.)

 **¡Advertencias!** Como sabrán, los fics a mi nombre implican cantidades impresionantes de OoC, Yaoi (aunque, en esta ocasión, queda más como un Shonen-ai y amor todavía no correspondido) y el siempre confiable Mundo Alterno.

 **¡Atención!** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

En fin, ojalá puedan darme otra oportunidad para entretenerlos :)

* * *

 **((*~* [I WAS PRAYING] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 _Estaba rezando para que tú y yo termináramos juntos._

—Ron Pope, _A drop in the ocean_

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

Itachi jadeó por el esfuerzo mientras depositaba el cuerpo laxo de Sasori en la cama, quien balbuceaba oraciones ininteligibles a los fantasmas del pasado. Los siguientes minutos más angustiosos de su vida, el Uchiha limpió el rostro del taheño, donde las finas hebras rojizas se adherían a la piel debido al sudor.

—Tranquilo —insistió con una nota que pretendía escucharse conciliadora y fallaba, pues no sabía si el Akasuna podía oírle—. Me quedaré a tu lado. Vas a recuperarte. —Tal vez necesitaba decírselo varias veces antes de que los dos pudieran creerlo—. ¿Sasori?

—Du-duele —farfulló el mayor, gimiendo como si tuviera una navaja clavada dentro del pecho—…quiero dormir.

—Lo harás —le prometió el moreno, suavemente—. Es justo lo que necesitas: un poco de descanso bastará.

Abrigó al chico, guardándolo del exterior bajo las mantas calentitas. Luego salió corriendo para buscar el teléfono y llamar a un doctor. Sólo esperó algunos timbrazos, tras los cuales respondió una alegre voz de mujer. Itachi dio la información que ésta solicitó y regresó junto al pelirrojo.

Sasori parecía más sereno, así acostado. Fue inevitable preguntarse cuánto había trabajado hasta el grado de desplomarse.

El Uchiha jamás olvidaría la mirada del pelirrojo volviéndose blanca mientras la inconsciencia lo reclamaba, dejándolo lívido y con dos hilillos de sangre escurriendo por la nariz. Itachi se precipitó hacia delante, atrapando al joven marionetista antes de que tocase el suelo.

Oh, ¡el miedo atenazándole fue indescriptible y doloroso! Sin embargo, daba las gracias porque su amigo hubiese tenido compañía al desfallecer.

El tiempo corría lento, haciéndole agonizar.

¿Cuándo llegaría ese maldito doctor? ¡Su hermoso pájaro carpintero empezaría a delirar! ¿Qué haría? La desesperación crecía con las palabras guardadas, por la idea de que nunca había dicho suficiente.

Temía la respuesta de Sasori, quien tal vez no aceptara sus sentimientos y rompiera el lazo construido durante los últimos años. Itachi se entregó a cuidar del mayor, ser un _amigo_ fiel, permaneciendo entre las sombras y aguardando algún momento para hacerle saber que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de él.

No obstante, ahora el destino se interponía: toda la felicidad de Sasori fue esfumándose, llevándolo a la constante penuria y obligándole a recluirse, haciendo que Itachi terminara lejos, abrazando esperanzas más intangibles que el mismo aire.

¿Habría una oportunidad de volver atrás y salvar a su amado?

 **[*]**

Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama y se permitió acariciar el mentón del Akasuna, observando su respiración acompasada. ¡Qué alivio! El doctor se fue habiéndole recetado al muchacho una dosis de calmantes y vitaminas, para recuperarse de lo que llamó un síndrome de Burnout (o el síndrome de desgaste profesional).

Exhaló, preocupado y abatido al mismo tiempo. Ojalá tuviera una manera de ayudar al marionetista.

Sasori gimió sin abrir los ojos, retorciéndose para liberarse del taquito en que lo convirtió Itachi. El moreno lo ayudó a sacar los brazos, haciendo una mueca de culpa.

Fue al guiar las manos del Akasuna hasta su pecho cuando advirtió las heridas abiertas que tenían éstas. El frío invierno del año lo obligaba a usar guantes todo el tiempo, dificultándole el notar las marcas (algunas todavía mostraban sangre seca).

"Ha estado sobre exigiéndose", pensó con un horrible peso dentro del corazón, sintiendo que con cada latido debía levantar mil toneladas.

A través del rostro de Itachi, se dibujó una expresión de malestar.

El Uchiha sabía la decaída de Chiyo- _baa_ y que Sasori ahora trabajaba la tienda de marionetas, ocupándose a la vez de liberar sus estudios; le carcomía no tener forma de ayudarlo. Sus manos cubiertas de ampollas y líneas eran la muestra visible de que Itachi estaba lejos de salvarlo.

El joven acarició la piel herida y de pronto se inclinó, besándole los dedos con una ternura que no se podría describir con palabras.

Ojalá y el pequeño gesto le sanara el alma a su amado artista.

 **[*]**

Pasaron algunas horas y el reloj sobre el buró marcaba las 9:00pm. Itachi se regañó mentalmente: entre toda su preocupación, no se le ocurrió notificarle a Sasuke o su madre que no llegaría a casa esa noche.

Había empezado a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su chamarra cuando la respiración de Sasori se volvió más profunda, como si fuera a despertar. El moreno olvidó sus preocupaciones y aguardó, algún sonido o gesto que le indicara si el otro iba a despertar.

Los párpados del taheño temblaron antes de separarse. Bastó aquella mirada para congelar a Itachi.

—¿Q-qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Sasori, quebrando el silencio, confundido. El moreno, instintivamente, tomó su mano y la apretó, tomando ventaja de que el otro aún yacía algo perdido en espacio y tiempo.

—Te desmayaste —obvió el moreno—. Sasori, te has forzado hasta los extremos.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos e Itachi sintió que los dedos del joven se ceñían suavemente a los suyos. Un poderoso sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas.

—¿Y me atrapaste? —Preguntó Sasori con la voz ronca, sonriendo. Itachi parpadeó, aturdido.

—¿Eh?

—No… no hagas que lo repita —replicó—. Yo… sentí tus brazos alrededor. Creo. Pero… ¿lo hiciste?

El Uchiha se relamió los labios, incrédulo: ¿de verdad era lo primero que había pensado al despertar el lógico y frío Akasuna?

—Yo siempre estaré ahí para atraparte… si tú me das la oportunidad. —Pausa—. Sasori, _por favor._ Déjame cuidarte.

De pronto, los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas; aun si las intentó contener, éstas brotaron sin fin, mientras aferraba al Uchiha con fuerza, temeroso que al soltarlo, el mundo se fuera a partir.

Así permanecieron durante horas: abrazados, mudos, como si aquella posición fusionara sus almas y no necesitaran otras palabras, ni besos para amarse y entregarse de forma incondicional.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y con esto doy por finalizada mi diminuta y boba contribución.

Mil gracias a quien le haya dado una oportunidad, y mil bendiciones si pueden dejar Review, agregar a Favorito, etc.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
